superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas credits
Opening Logos * HBO® Entertainment Opening Titles * "Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Brown Johnson * Co-Executive Producer: Ken Scarborough * Supervising Producer: Benjamin Lehmann * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Coordinating Producer: Mindy Fila * Producer: Karyn Leibovich * Directed by: Matt Vogel * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams * Head Writer: Ken Scarborough * Writer: Geri Cole * Cast ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Nina - Suki Lopez ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird & Oscar * Special Guest Stars ** Santa Claus - Jim Gaffigan ** Caroler - Audra McDonald ** Bella - Zosia Mamet * Sesame Street Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Ryan Dillon, Jamie Donmoyer, Liz Hara, Christopher Hayes, Eric Jacobson, Haley Jenkins, Kathleen Kim, Tim Lagasse, Spencer Lott, Lara MacLean, Andrew Moriarty, Carmen Osbahr, David Rudman, Matt Vogel * 19th Century / Present Day Extras: Xavier Hall, Aubrey Quinn, Nicholas Low, Rosa Salvatierra, Leah Horowitz Stuart, Kolette Tetlow, Julius Thomas III, Jahi Winston * The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop: Erin Slattery Black, Ben Durocher, Michelle Hickey, Doug James, Ariella Knight, Joseph Kovacs, Rollie Krewson, Kari Love, Lara MacLean, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Katie Rusek, Whitney Thayne, Polly Smith, Jason Weber * Henson Production: Melissa Creighton, Jonathan Ehrich, Joseph Roddy * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Director - (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler * Music Director - (Vocals): Paul Rudolph * Music Coordinator: Colleen Darnall * Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler * Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohn, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Kenny Rampton, Bill Sherman * Composers: Eli Brown, Joe Fiedler, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Carter Bays, Craig Thomas, Paul Rudolph * "Holiday Lights" Lyrics Written by: Molly Boylan * Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson, Andrew Moriarty * Head Electric: Michael Hill * Lighting/Electric: Karen Sunderlin, Keith Silano, Eric Levy, Erin Yoshida, Brian Grove, Enver Hodzic, Phillip Newman * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Lighting Board Operator: Chris Boruta * Celebrity Talent Booker: Bella Harkins * Child Talent: Carolyn Volpe, Ph.D. * Child Talent Assistant: Lindsay Caiati * Costume Designer: Brian Hemesath * Assistant Costume Designer: China Lee * Production Designer: David Gallo * Art Director: Elliot Bertoni * Graphic Artist: Ariel Poster * Art Department Coordinator: Bailey McClure * Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen * Prop Builders: Eric Winzer, Stephanie Mead * Head Carpenter: Russell Hooton * Head Props: Steve Dannenberg * Stagehands: Thomas Anzalone, Thomas Bennett, Robert J. Borch, Robert S. Borch, Jonathon Bracken, Daniel Claps, Anthony Dellarena, Jan Gallagher, James Gallagher, Kyle Ingleman, Ashley Johnson, Mark Keshishian, Brian Kiraly, James McSweeney, Eric Mickelsen, Sean Nolan, Albert Salamone, Chris Santapaola, Brian Saphire, Sean Saphire, Carl Taylor, William Thornhill, Anthony Urano, Greg Wolfe * Stage Managers: Hank Neimark, Shawn Havens * Production Stage Manager: Theresa Anderson * Senior Production Managers: Aimee Blackton, Martha Caust * Production Coordinator: Maxwell Nicoll * Production Management Coordinator: Kelly Ferrara * Director of Post Production: Todd E. James * Post Production Coordinator: Elena Sporillo * Supervising Editor: Memo Salazar * Editor: Jordan Santora * Control Room Editor: Ed Kulzer * Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Music Editors: Jorge Muelle, Paul Rudolph * Supervising Music Editor: Michael Croiter * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Barrett, Chris Prinzivalli, Fritz Lang * Sound Editor: Chris Sassano * Camera: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins, Mark Britt * Senior Video: James Meek * Recordists: Ernie Albritton, Mark Hawrylak * Utility: Barbara Bianco (Video), Keith Guadarrama (Video), John O'Connell (Video), Liz Ip (Audio), Bryan Lescowitz * Boom: Dan Guachione * Media Manager: Hans Smucker * Set Photographer: Zach Hyman * Make-Up: Jane Di Persio * Hairstylist: Jackie Payne * Wardrobe Supervisor: Debbie Lucas * Charge Scenic Artist: Carly Todd * Journeyman Scenic Artists: Mary Citarella, Amy Finkbeiner, Sally Friedman, Elizabeth Moblia * Script Supervisor: Jennifer Capra * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Production Assistant: Carrigan Miller * Control Room PA: Christina Elefante * Transportation: Omar Capra, Chris Stogdill, Sean Martin, Joe Hunt, Scott Prince * Production Accountant: Ivan Gonzalez * Senior Vice President of Curriculum and Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio Ph.D. * Sesame Street Curriculum and Content Team: Autumn Zitani, M.A., Susan Scheiner, M.A., Jessica Disalvo * NEP Facilities: Jeff Kantor, Louis Coppola, Bruce Lanzer, Caitlin Statkus, Frank Lanzer * Special Thanks: Definition & Magnetic Dreams Yellow Sound Lab * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Sesame Workshop®, Sesame Street® and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2016 Sesame Workshop * Muppets® is a trademark of The Muppet Studio, LLC Sesame Street Logo * 123 Sesame Street® ** Helping kids grow smarter, stronger, and kinder Closing Logos * This has been a presentation of Home Box Office Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:Christmas Category:Sesame Street